Slender Beginings
by NOOBINATOR-64
Summary: A little girl gets lost in the woods and meets a quite mysterious figure SLENDERMAN . *WARNING* Some Offensive Launguage in the begining!


**SLENDER BEGININGS By Elijah J. Blanchette.**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING CUNT!" Samantha heard her mother's head smash in the desk through the walls of her room. "BITCH!" Another thud sound followed by screaming and crying. Her step dad had been drinking again. She couldn't understand why her step father did the things he did. But she couldn't ignore theme either. When things got tense (Which they usually did) she hid in her room and tries to stay out of radar. She sat on her bed, A pillow in her hand and wrapped in a My Little Pony blanket. She had her light off with just one tiny night light lighting the room the best it could. She didn't know why, But she liked the dark. She thought it was warm, comfortable…safe like she could never be caught in the dark. As if some sort of dark angel was watching over her in the emptiness of light. "NO, NO! PLEASE IM SORRY!" *smack*

She missed her dad and older brother. They both died in a fatal car accident. One day about three years ago her father thought it would be fun if he took his sun camping in the woods for a few days. You know Hunt, Make a tent, catch a fish or two. Which they did, They called almost every night saying. "Goodnight!, Love you!" then making kissy noises with there mouths, And Samantha would always say "don't let Bigfoot catch you!" She was four then. On their way back from the forest there was a drunk driver, When making a simple merge he "slipped" and rammed into her father's car. It rolled seven times before finally resting in a ditch. They died instantly. Samantha was devastated when she found out that her father and brother had died….she still is. The only time she cried was when she first heard the news. She cried so hard and for so long that something just snapped. Then….she just shut down. After the funeral she barely spoke a word. She talks more now But she will never be the same happy little girl she was.

It sounded like the fighting had died down. She laid her head down on the pillow and whispered to herself. "…just go to sleep". She awoke to the warm soft fur of her cat 'Mr. Pockets'. She stretched her limbs, Yawned and climbed out of bed. She got dressed walked into the kitchen. Waiting for her on the counter was a plate of bacon and eggs. (the eggs cooked in the bacon grease just how her real dad used to cook them) Then she watched T.V. for a bit. She got bored and asked her mom if she could go play outside. Her mom (squinting from her black eyes) replied "yeah sure but stay close. I don't want you in those wood you hear me?" "yes mommy, Love you" Of course the first thing she did when she left her house was go straight towards the woods which are right behind the house. She skipped into the forest humming 'ring around the Rosie' She soon found herself deep into the forest. The trees leaving only glimpses of light, Dark clouds loomed over the woods. And a misty fog formed a blanket on the cold, wet ground. Samantha loved the woods. She loved the sound, The feel, The smell, The touch, The overall ambience of it. She skipped across, Tree, after Tree, after Tree, after tree.

She knew these woods like the back of her hand. She knew every Climbable tree, To even where some animals live. But after a while she started getting less and less familiar with the forest. (which does not happen…ever) The trees became kind of twisted. They had weird angles and each tree that she passed by had fewer and fewer leaves. She tried to turn back. She started to panic. She yelled, She screamed but it was to no avail. She was lost…plain and simple. She found a rather large tree stump and plopped herself onto it. She started to think on how to get un-lost. "LOST?" She Jumped right off the stump and screamed. She twisted around…no one was there. She thought that maybe she was hearing things…."OVER HERE" She jumped again. "Who! Where are you!" she said, her voice shaking.

"HERE" This time the voice came from the left. She turned left to see nothing but trees and branches. "I…don't se- see you" Then as if one of the branches came to life a tall 'slender' being appeared in front of her. "BETTER?" She fell on the floor, Her jaw wide open. "DO NOT WORRY I AM NOT HERE TO HARM YOU…" Its voice was like a mixture of both genders and all ages. It wore a suit and had no facial features what so ever. "what…what are you" she said still terrified on the ground. "I AM MANY THINGS, I HAVE BEEN CALLED A GOD,SPIRIT,EXTRATERESTRIAL WHAT EVER YOU PROCEIVE ME TO BE…I AM" "are…are you a monster?" The being paused. "….TO SOME" "are you going to hurt me?" "WHY WOULD I HURT A SMALL LOST LITTLE GIRL JUST TAKING A STROLL THROUGH THE FOREST?... I AM FAR MORE SUPERIOR THEN TO DO AS SUCK MORTAL THINGS AS TO CAUSE PHYSICAL HARM TO ONE ANOTHER." The being extended its arm to her, she hesitated. "YOU CAN TRUST ME YOUNG ONE I MEAN YOU NO THREAT." She grabbed its hand. The being lifted her up to her feet. "How can I trust you?" she said a little less scared then before. "LOST, ARE YOU NOT?" She was in pure shock. The voice that had just spoken that…was he fathers. "…daddy?" "I AM NOT YOUR FATHER YOUNG ONE" It said still in her fathers voice.

"I AM USING THIS CERTAIN VOICE BECAUSE I CAN SENSE THAT THIS PERSON A VERY STRONG EMOTIONAL BOND WITH YOU…AM I WRONG?" She had no words. "YOU ARE LOST…" It said returning to its original voice. She nodded her head…still in shock. "CLOSE YOUR EYES AND COUNT TO THREE AND YOU WILL BE BACK IN YOUR ROOM." "re-really" The being nodded its head. She closed her eyes and. "one…two…thre-wait…are you the one that is in the dark?" The being replied "I AM THE DARK…" She opened her eyes. She was sitting on her bead. Just like the night before. In her hands was a white mask. On the forehead of it was a...symbol.


End file.
